Bright Eyes
by madamequeso
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy go for a stroll. Post proposal, pre wedding. One shot.


"Come, my family is too busy celebrating our happiness to notice our absence." He gave her one of the warm smiles she had come to realize were reserved for only her, and her heart did a strange flip in her chest.

"And where are we going?" He asked, allowing himself to be led out of the parlor and into the mild evening air.

"I haven't a clue really. All I require are trees, some fresh air and a nice path to stroll along." _And you._ She finished in her mind. He shot her a look and she colored, knowing that slipping out to take an un-chaperoned stroll during a dinner in honor of their engagement was hardly the height of propriety. But if she had reached the limit of enduring her family, she could hardly imagine how he felt. "I assure you sir, you needn't fear for your honor." He chuckled.

"What of your honor?" he asked.

"I trust you to be the perfect gentleman you always are. Why, is there some reason I should not?"

"Of course not." He said earnestly, offering her his arm, which she gladly took. "It is just that the last time we walked alone together we ended up engaged."

"That is true. Who knows, perhaps we shall happen upon a priest and be accidentally married by the time we return to Longbourne."

"If only." He said wistfully, and she had to turn her face away so that he wouldn't notice the huge, unladylike grin that had overtaken her features. They walked on in complacent silence for a time, Elizabeth admiring the way the sun angled through the broad leaves of the trees, and Darcy admiring her. "When we are at Pemberly, will I often be losing you to the charms of its woods and rivers?" He asked, feigning alarm.

"Oh, I am dearly excited to roam its beautiful grounds, but it has been my design to drag you along with me, against your will. Rather as I am now." She teased.

"Indeed. Imagine taking a beautiful stroll with a breathtaking woman on my arm. I should be utterly resistant."

"Breathtaking, ? That is certainly a step above tolerable." The quip was out before she could stop it, and she regretted her words immediately as she saw pain overtake his features.

"You heard my foolish remark? I must apologize deeply. I was in a fowl temper, and never expected my petulant remarks to reach your ears. How could you ever forgive me?"

"Really, it is no concern." She said lightly. "I know you cherish things about me that are much more important than beauty, which is how I prefer it." Though she did find it unfair that she was so hopelessly entranced by his strong features.

"Miss Bennet-"

"Elizabeth." She murmured, suddenly wanting nothing more than to hear her name on his lips.

"Elizabeth." He said it with such warmth she might have swooned, if she were that sort of girl. "Surely you must realize that it has been many months since I have considered you the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, that almost immediately after making that utterly stupid remark I have been unable to keep my gaze from your direction whenever we are together."

"Honestly, -"

"William." He corrected her.

"William." Oh goodness, it was delightful to finally speak his name. "I have always known I am not gorgeous like Jane, I usually give very little thought to my appearance. There is no need to make a fuss over it now." He stopped walking suddenly, and when she looked up at him, his eyes were dark and intense.

"With a single glance, you inspire in me more passion and affection than I have ever known, a single smile and I am lost." Suddenly his eyes were riveted on her mouth. Slowly, with an apprehensive look he leaned his head towards her, and with her heart beating erratically she tilted her lips up to meet his. Lizzie felt the chaste kiss all the way down to her toes, and came away thinking that she finally understood what all the fuss was about. "Don't you dare tell me you are not beautiful." He said, sounding out of breath and rather in awe. And with yet another blush overtaking her features and him looking at her like that, she suddenly felt very pretty indeed.


End file.
